School Of Torture
by StarryWhiteSkies
Summary: Hello Sadie here! Follow me as I try to survive "The School of Gods" Its major pain especially when almost all the gods hate you and are trying to rip you apart. *Carter get out of here!..No I DON'T LIKE ANUBIS..OMG I'll deal with you once I'm done here.* Sorry guys as you all know Carter is deranged.. What you guys too! Seriously I DON'T like Anubis... Okay maybe a little.
1. Letters From My Undead Father

**Chapter 1**

"You" I said while I jabbed my finger at his infuriating but gorgeous face. He just chuckled and walked away. "Ugg I have had it with him" I mentally screamed.

"Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, I am Sadie Kane daughter of Julius and Ruby Kane, and younger sister of my annoying brother, Carter." Anyway let me tell you what happened, before you rush me a mental hospital. Okay just this morning…

~Flash Back~

I could feel the sun's rays on my skin heating it up. I wanted to shut off the damned blind, but I thought about it, it was too much work, don't get me wrong I am plenty active, but flipping my covers, getting myself up on the floor, walking 2 feet and closing the blind is a lot of work. Anyway I stayed in bed, hoping to go back to sleep, well that was my plan until Carter decides to dump a bucket of icy water on me. "CARTER KANE, I WILL NOT SPARE YOUR PUNY BEHIND!" I got up and chase my idiotic my brother around my room until I caught up to him and made sure I had given him a black eye, Hey this wouldn't have happened if Carter didn't bother me. (Okay I know it's very mean, but like I said if only Carter didn't dump water on me).

Back to my day, I rushed down stairs where Uncle Amos was downstairs with a disapproving look, I knew what that meant Carter told his _girlfriend_ Zia Rashid (I like to call her Z), and she told Uncle Amos, about the "incident", I am pretty sure that he didn't tell her about the bucket of water and dumping it on me thing. Speaking of water I still _very_ soaking wet.

Uncle looked at me with such disappointment, I muttered an apology to Uncle, avoiding eye contact with Z, and rushed upstairs to change my clothes. "A thousand curses to Carter and his stupid girlfriend." Don't get me wrong I like Z, but whenever Carter is around she gets all over protective and make sure Carter doesn't get hurt or something. I got out of my now soaking wet nightie (Yes, this is what you call pajamas in England), and out of my undergarments and into my combat boots, tattered jeans, and ear buds. I was debating on whether I should wear my tyet amulet, and I decided to wear it. I looked at my hair and thought about what color I should streak my hair in (Highlights) I decided to go with aqua blue today. I gave myself one good last look before went downstairs, where I found Uncle Amos and Z into a heated argument, I cleared my throat loud enough for them to hear, Z looked annoyed at my presence (Ouch), and Uncle seemed worried, I peeked at the letter they were fighting over Uncle saw what I looking at, and tried desperately to hide but failed horribly, because I the Great Sadie Kane used my magic and took it from them. I skimmed over the letter and found why they were so worried about. The letter had read

 _Dear Amos,_

 _Your niece and nephew, Carter and Sadie Kane are invited to join Osiris High where they will go to school with some of the most legendary gods and they will be able to enhance their magic and have a wonderful opportunity that is given to few special mortals and magicians , don't take this offer so lightly. And I look forward to see you._

 _Sincerely_

 _Osiris/Julius Kane, Headmaster._

I read the letter over and over hoping I read the names wrong, but wrong as usual they were Carter and Sadie Kane. Z grabbed the letter from me and returned to Uncle Amos. "When were you going to tell us" I tried not to scream, but failed miserably. "Calm down Sadie" Z tried to soothe me but that only made me angrier. "Calm Down! Dear old dad and the gods send me a letter to join their school, which is full of gods and they could kill me in snap of a finger maybe because they HATE MAGICIANS!, and your telling me to be calm!" I screamed. I left before Z could scold me; I slammed the door and used the Ha-di spell over and over until everything in my room and possibly the hall was destroyed. After all the rage was out of my system I felt weak and exhausted, but I refused to sleep. I looked out the window, and let the breeze in.

I thought about him _again._

Suddenly my room changed in what seemed to be some kind of school? but only with painted with gold. I looked at my clothes I was horrified I had on a white silk dress that stopped a little after my ankle, the hem was decorated in gold silk embroidering my name. I still had my silver tyet on, my hands were filled with gold and silver bracelets, and I was wearing white leather sandals. Mortified at my attire, I knew there was only one explanation to this madness. I huffed, and stomped my way into the nearest room. Guess what room I ended up in the Gods Bathroom! Just my luck too. Wait this gets better Geb and Anubis was there. I ran out of the room, my face hot and red with embarrassment. I prayed to Isis that they didn't see me, but then again when do my wishes ever come true. " _Oh well, one problem at a time I guess"_ I left that hall and continued my search for the headmaster's office, this time **reading** the room numbers [Shut up Carter, I can read]. Anyway I sighed in relief when I finally found it, I marched my foot up there and kicked the door open and inside I found Osiris and possibly dad on the desk perfectly calm and relaxed. I pointed at my clothes and jewelry and said "EXPLAIN". He just chuckled at me "Just giving you a sample of what your life will be from now on" he said with an amused glance, I knew there was no point arguing. His mind was made up, and he wouldn't change it no matter how much I begged and pleaded.

I walked out of the room, smoke practically coming out of my ears. I could hear dad laughing from here, I just groaned and wished this day was over already. I slumped on the floor, not caring if the gods & goddesses gave me looks. Just when I thought nothing get any worse, Anubis is coming my way, with this half-brother and Carter's previous host, yours truly, Horus. He finally stopped in front of me, and gave me a weird look, I want to say it didn't bother me but that would be a big lie.

I managed to say "What" without getting myself melted in his chocolate eyes,

"Er, you are in front of my locker" Anubis says awkwardly

"Sorry" I say, I begin to get up but I heard a loud " _rip"_ , and fell back down. If I could die on the spot, that would have been better than facing this humiliation. [Shut up Carter, yes I know if I die I will have to face him for all eternity] I can guarantee you my cheeks were redder than Set's eyes. I wish I knew a spell to make me disappear, forever. I could see Anubis holding back his laughter, but Horus was hollering like there's no tomorrow. Soon everybody was looking at me, and laughing. I swear I have never been so humiliated in my life, I stood up even though the side of my dress was ripped and faced Anubis directly in the eyes, and said "Sorry" with so much venom and hatred, I surprised Anubis. I stormed off, and found an obelisk, I decided it was better to go home and weep than to be here where I can a fool out of myself.


	2. Haunting Dreams & Near Death Experiences

**Chapter 2**

I felt miserable I wanted to throw up, and faint, I mean who doesn't when you humiliate yourself in front of your crush. On top of that the whole school probably knows by now, well I could care less about they say, but Anubis was one of them. A lone tear escaped my eyes

"Ugg, why am I cursed" I mentally screamed. I get up and look at the mirror, I still have the dress on, I look ridiculous. Long story short I have to remodel this dress. I sighed I knew I would be blasted into smithereens, if I wear anything but school materials provided, but they never said I couldn't change the look. I had an idea [Shut Up Carter, unless you want to wear a dress]. I got real busy that afternoon.

~700 minutes later~

My masterpiece is complete, it was a beige strapless hi lo dress, completed by my silver tyte necklace. I was proud of myself, I swear I had to rip the dress 14 times just to get it to wrap around me, and then I had to rummage through Z's drawers to find a sewing kit [Stop being a baby Carter, If she finds out I will just blame it on you] and then had to cast some magic to make the dress perfect, and of course nothing is complete without my combat boots.I studied the dress one last time before going to sleep.

" _Black ashes covered the sky, and bodies covered the ground, I gasped at all the bodies. At a distance I could see a boy with back hair and red glowing eyes ripping away flesh, I walked up nervously, and I cried at the sight, the flesh had belong to me, and the boy was Anubis."_

I woke up screaming, I hoped it was a nightmare and nothing else, but I had a feeling it was a vision. Loud poundings were at the door, when I opened the door, I saw Carter, Z, Walt and Amos, with worried expressions. I knew then, they had heard back from Osiris. Amos asked what had happened, I refused to tell anyone anything (Cause I was mostly embarrassed about the ending), Walt tried to hug and comfort me, but I wouldn't let him (A girl needs her space!). I ran out of the room before anyone can ask me anything any further. I grabbed my wand and made my way to the bathroom, got changed and created a portal to school, hoping that no one would follow me there)

I sighed and pondered about my dream. Hoping it was _just_ a dream, I shaked it off and started to wander around school before I ran into Osiris/Dad.

You know one thing I will never get used to is, the lord of the dead and the principal is my dad.

Anyway back to Earth (Actually I am not even sure, if I am even currently on Earth) I found Osiris/Dad gave me a disapproving look (Jeez, so many disappointed people today, way to go Sadie!), I shot a look back at him. What can I say being the Lord of the Dead's daughter has privileges. I giggled when I saw that my actions had shocked him, but without a word he walked away (Oh well). I continued to walk through the hallway wondering what to do, suddenly books, and a schedule with my name on it appears on my hands (Boy, was I surprised) I was shocked, me reading?, That is like saying Apophis will turn into a fuzzy gray kitten and finally give up on his dreams to crush the nomes. I read my schedule, looks like I have hieroglyphics for first period, I sigh well it won't "hurt" to attend, and as usual I was wrong. First of all in Hieroglyphics we actually use powers to learn them, so you destroy someone in there it is considered learning, well it is cool if you weren't trying to dodge the spells and energy aimed at you. Thoth our teacher was enjoying barbecue and his assistant also our monkey, Kufu, was apparently middle of a basketball match with some god. I was exhausted and I bumped into someone, I was praying it wasn't someone that is about to blast me. Well there's good news and bad news, the good news was the person wasn't about to blast me to smithereens, the bad news was it was Anubis who I had bumped into. I immediately jumped back, and this time my dress didn't rip thanks Ra. If looks could kill hot, sexy, gorgeous, immortals, Anubis would have been dead by now.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and simply walked away. I could tell that he was watching me with an amused expression, suddenly he said "That dress looks nice on you" my face turned hot instantly, and my eyes probably had stars in them. I muttered a "Thank you" without looking at him. I was too busy daydreaming to notice a Hieroglyphic spell was straight at me, well that is until Anubis got in front of me and stopped the magic. He suddenly changed into his Jackal form and started attacking a magician I think it was Sarah Jacobi **(*Author's Note- I wanted her to be alive, I don't know why so don't ask*)**. Sarah lifted her staff, and basted him 3,000 feet back (Yes that is how long our classroom is, now imagine what the rest of the school is like) and Anubis crashed into the wall. I worried for a second until I heard him growling and sprinted to Sarah and slashed her hands. Sarah was bleeding badly, I hate her and all because she tried to kill me and Carter a bunch of times, but this was no way for anyone to be treated, enemy, or friend. I stepped in front of Sarah, I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. I peeked out of my eyes, and I saw Anubis's claws were only millimeters away from my face. He slowly turned into his regular form, and he looked exhausted. I guess the wall took a toll on him, he was breathing heavily, and he looked like he was about to pass out. I just noticed all of the students turned their heads and watched Sarah  & Anubis fight the whole time.

Sighing I looked down at the two, Sarah looked terrible, she had large gashes down her stomach and there was a lot of blood, and Anubis looked like he was going to turn green any moment. I looked around and saw the entire class had stopped to witness their battle. Realizing the two are have serious injuries, I dragged Sarah and Anubis by their collars, until Horus offered to take Sarah, to the nurse.

When I arrived at my destination, the nurse [Wait for it, guess who was the nurse, if you guessed Isis, you are correct]. Isis was freaking out when she saw Anubis, all battered up, then she told us how many times have she told him to make sure to get a good night's sleep for the past 5,000 years, anyway, when he finally got the strength to squirm out of his aunt/mom's death grip, he is put to sleep again (Meaning Isis punched him in the gut with all her might, and he kinda passed out)

While waiting for him to come to , I thought about my nightmare, I seen Anubis attack viciously today, but it was the sake of protecting someone, so Anubis wouldn't hurt someone that he cared about and someone that was innocent. But then again I don't know if he even cared about me, yeah he protected me from Jacobi but I guess he would have done that for anyone. I looked at Anubis and a small smile crept up on my face. I gently stroked his perfect sleeping face. I just knew my face was red, I was alone in the room with Anubis's sleeping figure. I was like only a centimeter away from his face, and I still couldn't kiss him. I swear to Ra he was just so gorgeous. I moved my hand away from his face just in time before Isis came back to check on him. She shooed me out of the infirmary and thanked me for bringing him to her, and ranted on about how precious he's to her. (Boring)

The rest of the day was pretty boring, I had Egyptian History, Pyramid Workshop, and How to Train Your Camel. And not once did Anubis left my mind. Every few minutes, I'd feel the urge to go to the infirmary and check up on him.

 _~ Time Skip ~_

When classes had ended I ran to the infirmary, what I found was a line of goddess and female magicians in front of his door. I was seriously ticked off, and decided it was better for me to go home than to waste my time here, since he'll have plenty of company. Just as I was about to leave, I hear someone call my name.

"Sadie, wait !"

I turned around to find a really hot half naked Anubis, snaking his arms around my waist. I turned red fast.

"What do you think you're doing !?" I scream as I try to pry his hands off my waist (I didn't try that hard of course). I could feel his body warmth through my dress, this only reddened my already too red face. He nuzzled his head into my neck and whispered into my ear "I wanted to thank you personally, for everything you've done". I pushed him off, and ran away, my face buried in my palms.

" _That did not happen"_ I said as I unconsciously placed a hand over my racing heart. " _Oh my Ra, Sadie, you didn't just run away like an idiot from the hottest god alive -err dead, or what ever he is!_ I felt like a fool.

"Hey look it's that girl that ripped her dress on the first day" said an cold amused voice. " _And I thought my day couldn't get any better"_ I thought.

"Nubia" I calmly said, I lifted my head up to challenge the daughter of Set (Who knew dark overlords had kids eh?) **(*A/N: I completely made this up*)**

"My, my the little magician is a fiery one" said Nubia with a glint in her eyes.

"Nubia bother someone else, would ya?" I calmly said before walking away. Before I got the chance to make it out of the hallway, I smelt smoke. I looked down at my sandals, and sure enough it was on fire. I quickly took them off.

"Magician, you do not walk away until I am finished, and watch your tongue around a demigod, you understand me?" Nubia said as her shadow wings started to erupt from her back. [Carter, you're actually right, I'd rock those wings].

Understanding the sticky situation I'd gotten myself into, I just meekly nodded my head and left. "Oh gods of the ma'at, save me" I silently prayed to myself.

"Oh and Sadie, Anubis is _mine_ " Nubia's voice echoed through the walls.


End file.
